


Spectre

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers Tower, Beard Burn, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Break Up, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Feelings, Fights, First Meetings, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fundraisers, Hotels, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lies, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Suicide Attempt Mentioned, Phone Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Temporary Character Death, Top Tony Stark, Violence, Visions, gala - Freeform, lovemaking, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern setting AU where Bucky is the President’s son, Tony is still Iron Man, all of The Avengers still exist and supervillains still roam the streets. Bucky and Tony meet at a gala, the chemistry between the pair not going unnoticed. The pair meet in secret until a reporter uncovers their secret one night during a fundraiser. With the President disapproving of Bucky’s relationship with Tony, the media and Tony’s dangerous job as a superhero, it causes a rift between the pair.</p><p>“I won’t have my son chasing a man who only cares about himself. You have a purpose to continue this family’s heritage, your great grandfather, your grandfather were both presidents, now I am, which you will take over from when the time comes. It’s what your mother would have wanted,”</p><p>“He loves me…dad, and I love him. You can’t force me to let him go,”</p><p>The pair fight for their relationship, even if the consequences tear it apart in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectre

**Author's Note:**

> The summary was too long to fit in the box, this is the last piece to the summary: 
> 
> “I let him become distracted by me, to him I became the most important thing in his life. Tony hardly cared about himself, he cared about the lives of civilians, he cared about his team…he cared about me. You don’t know Tony Stark until you spend every waking moment with him. He loved me in a way I haven’t felt before, and I loved him back just the same. I loved him so much it blinded him…”
> 
> Now he’s dead because of me…
> 
> \-----------
> 
> So here we are with the Winteriron fic I decided I'd write only three days after thinking about it. Just a few things to start off with...
> 
> \- This fic is not compliant with the movies but has some themes mixed in with it such as the Chitauri attack and Loki's appearance.  
> \- I've altered Bucky's age and Tony's, Bucky is 26 in this universe and Tony is 34.  
> \- Extra characters have been added which is another reason why I didn't make this fic compliant with movies. Most of these extra characters are there for very specific reasons throughout the fic.  
> \- Some characters roles have been changed in this fic compared to what they are in the MCU.  
> \- At the request of a friend, the character death is only temporary but won't be fixed by the end of this fic.  
> \- Yes, I already have a layout for a sequel.  
> \- Graphic depictions of violence mostly relate to images/nightmares/visions that Bucky has throughout the fic.  
> \- Steve and Bucky are still best friends but through different circumstances.  
> \- Just putting in a tiny warning for Bucky's dad raising his hand to his son when he's caught out on being with Tony. It's tagged appropriately as 'domestic violence' anyway (because I don't think you should ever raise your hand to anyone).
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I'll try my best to update regularly through my busy schedule so bear with me.
> 
> The gif set is here: [Spectre Gifset](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/post/137211577268/spectre-winteriron-au-politicalsuperheroes)

 

 

  * _spectre_



_noun: something unpleasant or dangerous that is imagined or expected._

* * *

**_January 23rd 2016_ **

**_Washington, D.C._ **

The sky was thick with grey storm clouds overhead, rain pelting down lightly on the pathways, splashing up when it hit the surface. Thunder rumbled in the distance, still loud enough to sound closer than it really was, the lightning sparking out like jagged electricity beforehand. Rain dampened the moods of many who had plans to be outdoors, or plans to travel, the roads too dangerous, but drivers still sped anyway. Wind also battered the gates at the graveyard and caused loose hanging signs to creak at the force. It always seemed to be the type of weather that arrived during times of mourning, no signs of it ever stopping for awhile, no shades of blue, only shades of grey.

Standing under an old, barren oak tree, Bucky stared at the gravestone of his late mother, Winifred Barnes, torn away from his clutch too early in his life. At least, he thought it to be too early, he was only twenty two when she passed away. A heart attack was what his father, George Barnes, told him when Bucky rushed to the hospital to see her. He was dragged kicking and screaming from the room when it sunk in, his demands to see her one last time being denied. Bucky blamed himself, he never forgave himself, thinking that his young, troubled, adolescent ways were what caused his mother’s heart to give up.

Now at the tender age of twenty five, going on twenty six in March, the years without Winifred never got easier. Bucky grieved for months on end, lost without the guidance from his mother, on account of George being the President and all. He was close to his mother, more than he was to his father, the tension still lingered in the room whenever Bucky would be near him. Things changed drastically after their loss, George only paid attention to Bucky during his failures, never his successes. With no guidance, Bucky turned down the wrong path, throwing himself into a habit of drinking too much, smoking illegal substances and consuming them as well.

By early 2014, the second year of Winifred’s passing, Bucky made headline news from overdosing on a mixture of alcohol and illicit drugs, which kept him in hospital for at least four days. _‘The President’s Golden Boy Goes Rogue’_ covered every magazine, newspaper and news headline, bringing a new found rift between the President and his son. Not only did Bucky hardly see his father, George simply _stopped_ caring about his only child. Bucky only wanted the same love and adoration Winifred showered him with, but from his father, the man he once looked at as a role model, yet no longer could.

However, by late 2014, Bucky recovered from his lengthy battle with addiction, starting fresh, even if his and George’s relationship still wasn't mended. In that same year, Bucky met a few valuable people who had been keeping the streets free of crime, as well as the country itself, and the world. The Avengers, as they were called, were closely affiliated with The White House, Bucky's father being the President did have its perks of course. He hadn't met all of them, only a select few including, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson and Clint Barton.

Himself and Steve became very close friends, by 2015 Bucky started calling Steve his _best_ friend. Out of everyone Bucky felt the strongest connection with Steve, considering his mild interest in the stories of living legend Captain America but also for the fact that Steve appeared to understand Bucky the most. It was if the pair were made to be best friends for years and years. Their three year friendship seemed like a lifetime not only to Bucky, but to Steve also. Everybody would label them as inseparable, like two young kids meeting for the first time in a school yard and connecting within a split second. Steve kept Bucky level and became the brother Bucky wished he had.

Now, as Bucky stood in front of his mother’s grave, he truly needed Steve beside him, at least for some support and closure. Truth be told, Bucky still didn't have closure, nor felt that he ever would no matter how hard he tried. He was still fighting a battle with himself, he was on the losing side, waiting for it to end. But Bucky would remind himself that he was there for a purpose, for his mother, even for his father, despite being the disappointment he never intended to be. On top of all of it, he had to adjust to a world where superheroes and villains existed, which resulted in Bucky having curfews should such an event happen where he became a target for villains. Sometimes it was too much to cope with.

The brunette slowly crouched down, the hem of his coat brushing on the muddy, wet grass, his umbrella still grasped tightly in his right gloved hand. He reached out with his other glove clad hand, wiping away moss that was spawning on the marble headstone, shaky fingers tracing over the engraving. Flowers lay wilted at the side, the small vase replaced by fresh white orchids, Winifred’s favourite, covered with tiny droplets from the rain. Tears rolled down Bucky’s pale, rosy cheeks in ribbons, even when he closed his eyes to give himself a moment, they continued to leak out from the corners. Bucky’s chest heaved sharply, a watery sob passing by his lips, the tightness in his chest refusing to budge while the heartache set in all over again.

“Hey mom,” he choked out.

It was a never ending process, but nobody else visited her grave, not even George.

“I miss you...so much. Things still haven't been easy since you've been gone. Dad, he-” he paused, with a sigh following afterwards. “He doesn't understand me, like you did. Nothing I do or say is good enough for him. I know I’ve failed him, he makes me know it too. But mom, he looks at me like I'm not even his son, like I'm just some kid who is there to take over when he retires from politics. I get it, I screwed up, but it's only because I lost the most important woman in my life, she was you, mom. You loved me for who I was and even loved me for my flaws. But I guess I was good back then wasn't I?” he continued, biting on his bottom lip. “I just want you hear so I can have some closure, some peace. Mom, I'm breaking apart inside and I don't know what to do,” he added.

Bucky covered his eyes with his hand, sobs wracking his body before he grabbed the top of the headstone to steady himself. It never got easier for Bucky to visit the cemetery, it hadn't been easy from the very beginning. If he could stop going, he would, yet he couldn't find it in him, thinking it would make him the worst son in the world to do such a thing.

“I'm so fuckin’ tired mom. So _fuckin’_ tired. Y’know, when I said I wanted to go to college, dad said I couldn't because I needed to stay in politics what it’s what you would have wanted, mom _._ It's the same, lame excuse every fuckin’ time. He won't let me go out to parties because I'm already a disaster as it is, I also got told I'm an embarrassment...I can't take it anymore. Mom, I wanna’ go to college, I wanna’ meet people, make friends. I wanna’ be someone and not only ‘the President’s son’. I want to find someone to love, someone who can take care of me when I'm at my worst. Dad doesn't ask me about my love life, but he makes it pretty damn obvious he doesn't want me goin’ around after guys,” Bucky explained.

Ever since Bucky came out about his sexuality after months of questioning himself, it only added fuel to the fire that burned between himself and his father. Having to explain to George about the actual reason as to why he never had a girlfriend, turned out to be difficult yet also rewarding. However all his chances with men were short lived or complicated, Bucky never truly knew what love was, he hadn't even felt what love was like. Nobody was willing to show him, or to give him such a complex emotion to experience first hand. One night stands were the only things that appealed to any male interested in the President's son, though Bucky never went the entire way. He was one for tradition when it came to anything of the sexual nature, the whole _‘saving it for somebody important’_ tradition lingered in the back of his mind. So Bucky kept it that way, and would until he found someone worth his time.

“He doesn't understand mom. What's so wrong about it? What kind of a year are we living in? Why is it so frustrating to find someone to settle down with?” he asked. “I know I sound like I'm thinking about the future too quickly, but mom I'm nearly twenty six and I actually want to settle down before I'm thirty. I-I don't know what to do,” he wavered, biting so hard on his bottom lip it stung. “I'm so sorry, you'd probably think I'm a disgrace too. I never wanted to be that, but I'm so lost,” he breathed out, standing back up and clutching the umbrella handle with both hands.

The rain began to die down, but it didn't soothe the numbing ache in Bucky's chest, nothing could.

“I've met some people that I consider friends, I guess. The Avengers...well, only four of them, but they're great people. Steve is...y’know, different from what everybody portrayed him as, but it's good because it means we get to see the real Captain America and not the fictitious stance that people put him in. He's my best friend now. Natasha is sweet, I think she could take someone down within minutes though, she's highly trained in what she does but she's pretty reserved. Clint is very much like Natasha, doesn't talk much but when he has somethin’ to say he'd say it, he's a pretty relaxed guy so that's fine. Sam’s friendly and easy to get along with, he helps out at the VA, so he's doing good for people in need. He seems dedicated to what he does too. So, there's those four. But I still haven't met the rest of the team. I'm not sure if I will, but I'm kinda’ hoping, you know how crazy I was hearing about Iron Man. I think I'd be nervous to meet him though, he keeps to himself I've heard,” Bucky rambled.

He slid his hand into his pocket, digging around for his phone, before pulling it out and swiping his thumb across the screen. A message blinked at him on the screen, his eyes rolling in annoyance. It was from George, or more so _‘The President’_ as Bucky had changed it to when things dove to rock bottom.

**The President**

**Jan 23, 2016 1:30pm:**

_Be home by 2pm. We have a dinner with Governor Pierce to attend to, and I'd like you to be present to entertain his daughter. Please dress smartly._

“Perfect, another one of dad’s tricks to try and bring me together with a woman,” he grunted, typing out a reply as quickly as possible.

**Bucky**

**Jan 23, 2016 1:33pm:**

_Not happenin’ dad, I know your tricks. I'll entertain but I'm not engagin’ with the Governor Pierce’s daughter in the way you want me to. I'll die before I give up on dick. Thanks for thinkin’ of me though._

Bucky angered his father by being so upfront, yet he merely did it to amuse himself as well as remind George that he wouldn't change who he was. He smirked widely, pocketing his phone as he pressed the button on the inside of the umbrella and watched it snap down, the rain now having passed. The grey clouds still remained, thunder still rumbled somewhere in the distance, the worst of the weather was over. Bucky's fingers pressed against his lips, before he brought them down to rest atop his mother’s grave, a sad smile etched on his face.

“Love you mom. I'll be back again, I promise,” he whispered, stepping back onto the stone pathway.

After another moment of silence in respect for Winifred, Bucky turned away, tucking the umbrella away into the inside of his coat, wrapping the warm suede fabric around himself tighter. The cold air pinched at his skin like tiny needles, eyes still wet with tears, which he scrubbed away when he rubbed the heels of his hands into his closed eyes. He sniffed sharply to try and clear his nose, breathing in the subtle smell of rain and unfortunately the foul stench of a trash can outside the fence of the cemetery.

Bucky pushed open the heavy gate that was no longer swinging in the heavy force of the wind, closing it quietly behind him. He walked up the narrow path through a row of trees to the streets where the SUV was parked. Leaning leisurely against the driver side door was Bucky's trusted bodyguard of three years, Jack Rollins. His head tilted up upon hearing the crunch of fallen leaves under Bucky's feet, a brief, sympathetic smile crossing his face. Sometimes Bucky hated when he did that, until he remembered that Jack knew what it was like to lose a mother he relied on at a young age.

“Everything alright, sir?” he questioned, straightening his posture.

“Fine, Rollins. Same as always,” Bucky replied, grabbing his cigarette packet from his top pocket. “Dad wants me back by two, special dinner,” he scoffed, gently gripping a cigarette between his teeth. “I think I'll go late, just to annoy him,” he added, fishing out his lighter and flicking it twice.

Jack smiled in amusement at Bucky's comment, but also at Bucky's attempts to get the lighter working, yet it proved unsuccessful each time.

“He won't like it you know,” he stated, offering his lighter, which sat in the palm of his hand.

“Thanks,” Bucky sighed, taking the lighter gratefully. “And I know, but he wants me to _entertain_ Governor Pierce’s daughter,” he huffed, cheering when the cigarette finally lit, inhaling a long drag immediately.

A grin curved at the corner of his mouth at the unnerved look on Jack’s face, he wasn't particularly a fan of Governor Pierce, and he was supportive of Bucky's choices. If anything, Jack was more a father figure to Bucky than George was.  

“Would you like me to pick up your suit on our way back?” he offered.

Bucky shook his head while exhaling a puff of smoke flowing past his lips.

“I can get it. But I think they'll want to stand and talk to me for a while, so you can get yourself coffee or somethin’ at the cafe on the corner, you look like you need it,” he answered.

“You're too good to me kid,” Jack said.

The brunette shrugged gingerly.

“I'm not going to be a brat because my dad is the President. That's not how you keep friends. It's not how I run my life either,” he mused.

Jack nodded slowly with a sad smile, noting the change in Bucky's body language.

“You wish the media saw you that way huh?” he tested, dreading he might have stepped over the line.

“Ever since I tried to overdose on drugs after mom died they don't seem to give it up. They just see me as a drug addict now. I’ve never wanted to be their golden boy anyway. Where do they even get that from?” Bucky scoffed, shaking his head with a laugh.

“The media like to feed off drama and make it look worse than it is. You couldn't help how you were feeling inside, you didn't want any help because you didn't think anyone cared. Trust me kid, if you'd told me...I would’ve tried to help you,” Jack muttered.

Bucky stared back at Jack, lips pressed into a thin line until they were almost the same colour as his skin.

“I was past saving. I barely knew you too, we didn't have any trust between each other. But you know I'll tell you, if there's a next time. I doubt there will be, but just in case, prepare yourself. What I went through was hell and I guess I didn't wanna’ be a burden on anyone,” he murmured.

He dropped the remainder of his cigarette to the ground, extinguishing it with the toe of his shoe, retrieving it from the ground shortly after and tossing it into the trash where all cigarette butts went. The stress and some of the overwhelming emotion he was feeling had been relieved, the dull ache subsiding now that he'd gotten what he had to say to his mother off his chest. As weird as Bucky thought it looked and sounded, it really was his only sense of relief when he needed it the most.

“Are you ready to go?” Jack spoke, interrupting Bucky from his thoughts.

The brunette sighed with exasperation.

“Yeah, by the time I get my suit I'll be late anyway. Gotta’ take a shower and eat something. Knowing Pierce’s chef, the food will give me fuckin’ food poisoning or somethin’,” he responded.

Glancing up at the sky, Bucky's brow furrowed when he spotted a figure flying straight across the sky above buildings. He squinted, assessing the bright, shining colours of red and gold, eyes widening afterwards. There was only one person with those colours and who looked like a flying torpedo. _No way_ he thought, mouth agape in amazement.

“What are you looking at Bucky?” Jack inquired.

“I-” Bucky paused, mouth curving at the corner. “...Iron Man,” he finished, his gaze following the trail.

Jack tilted his head up, catching only a glimpse of the suit before it disappeared behind taller buildings.

“I didn't know he did flyovers,” Bucky uttered.

“The guy runs as business too, as well as being an Avenger. His suit is obviously his quickest transport when he needs it. He's a busy man,” Jack commented.

“I know but...Iron Man flying over here? I've never seen it before,” the brunette hummed.

“You sound eager about him,” the older man issued.

“What can I say? I'm a fan,” Bucky chuckled.

It earned him a worrying look from his bodyguard, which he threw at him regularly. Jack knew about Bucky's ways of being interested in people who were off limits. Bucky had a tendency to bend the rules in regards to his private life, heads turned when Bucky was photographed with several politicians sons over the course of the years after Winifred's death. Jack had nothing against who Bucky was with, he didn't think Bucky was immature, but some of the men he affiliated with were in their early to mid thirties at the most. He never wanted to interfere, but with Bucky only being twenty five until his birthday came along, Jack did think Bucky might still have a long way to go before thinking about relationships, love or settling down with things such as marriage. Jack couldn't see Bucky spiral out of control again, not when the media swarmed him like vultures.

“Look buddy, I know that look on your face. Don't go and get caught up in everything with The Avengers just because you're best friends with Steve Rogers. Tony Stark is a complicated man,” he warned.

Bucky's face fell, gaze dropping from the sky as he turned to Jack, hurt flickering in his eyes.

“Is that what everybody knows me as? Just somebody who goes around with older guys, some bein’ politicians sons for that matter?” he ground out, jaw set tight.

The younger man blinked to steady a new wave of tears, his stress levels beginning to rise again. He swallowed thickly, his hand gripping the umbrella tighter which he held close to his side. Bucky's emotions had a notion of creeping up on him at unexpected times, catching him off guard and sending him into a mood swing he didn't want. Jack opened his mouth to speak, yet decided to avoid any further conflict with him, knowing that if Bucky became upset he wouldn't stand down from the fight.

“I have as much right as everyone else to be with someone. Maybe my choices aren't that great, but it's what feels right in here,” Bucky spat, lightly patting his hand over his heart. “I shouldn't be taunted for that,” he added.

“I'm sorry, sir,” Jack apologised, resting his hands behind his back.

Bucky nodded briefly as he opened the back door of the SUV.

“But really, Tony Stark and I? Not a chance,” he scoffed, disappearing into the vehicle.

_Somehow, Jack didn't believe him at all..._

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Benjamin is the inspiration for Bucky:  
>   
> And here's Tony:  
>   
> I'll post a gif at the end of each chapter...
> 
> I'm on tumblr: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
